Muu
Muu is one of Akame's grandchildren. He is the middle brother of Shirozaru and Rara. Appearance He is a black Kishu Inu, and has typically styled eyes that all Akame-ganin has. Personality With hearing great stories of their grandfather Akame and their ancestors. Muu like his brothers greatly admires and deeply respects Akame. He is also quite understanding when their mother forbid them from looking for Akame in hopes of keeping the next generation of the Iga clan alive. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion During the war with the Kougas, Akame decided to adopt all Iga puppies younger than 6 months of age as his own, which included Muu's mother. He made them swear to never return as an Iga ninja dog. After news about the volcanic eruption in Ōu, Akame is believed to be dead and he is allowed to go. Muu travels with his brothers Rara and Shirozaru. First, he encounters an Ōu soldier when travelling through the snow to seek out their grandfather. The Ōu soldier they encounter with is Sasuke, who is in trouble with Akakamakiri, Kamajirō and Kurokamakiri. When Akakamakiri tried to attack Shirozaru, he grabbed Sasuke and along with Muu and Rara did a ninja jump kicking snow in the evil army's faces. His cousin asked Sasuke to lead them to the shed to help protect Weed's pups. But when they got there, the pups were nowhere in sight. Muu and his cousins offer to help Sasuke round up the pups, and they set out to find them. The first pup they encounter with is Bellatrix, who is being kidnapped by an evil dog. Izō and his brothers are also there to help. Ginga: The Last Wars Muu accompanies his brothers to Ou when they hear about Monsoon attacking the Ou Army. The three dogs find Cross under the care of Daisuke and hear about the situation in full. When Cross notices Bob spying on them, she sends the brothers to chase after him and they succeed in catching up to him to question his motives. Bob escapes them once again and they chase him to the prison where the Ou dogs are being kept. The brothers help fend off the bears with Ogasawara Gennai and Zion. Muu and his brothers follow Kawasemi as he leads the charge to finish off the rest of Monsoon's Kin. Sometime later after all of Monsoon's Kin is defeated, Akame collapses onto the ground and Muu and his brothers rush to their grandfather's side hoping he was alright, they watch their grandfather drift in and out of consciousness until he is revived by Daisuke and Hidetoshi realizing their grandfather needs help. He allows Daisuke to take his grandfather away for treatment with Izou. Sometime later, Muu watches with his brothers and their comrades as the humans bury their fallen comrades along with paying their respects. He and his brothers, Shirozaru and Rara, are reunited with Gin and the rest of the soldiers. Gin then informs the group of their friends and comrade's deaths. Muu is seen sleeping together with everyone else in the night, until Gin wakes up from a nightmare, and notices that their friends haven't returned. After Orion's returning visit from Akame and the others, he hears that everyone is doing well. Muu goes with everyone to search for the lost sickle but after days of searching, it's nowhere to be found. With Kyōshirō thinking that Orion isn't leader material anymore, they all agree to choose Cross to be the new boss, although it's more of a joke.When Orion returns, Muu hears Orion say that he is going to learn some new secret ninja techniques he picked up from his own grandfather Akame. Believing in Orion, he follows the others to watch him practise. Seeing Orion's skills, Muu and the others want to try it too, but when they try to take a swing, they don't manage to do the same as Orion. He hears from Orion what he learned in a day took Akame two years to learn. As the training continues, he becomes impressed with Orion's progress and gets encouraged to keep training. Then, he hears that Rigel and Rocket have returned, but with them are a bear cub. Everyone charges at it, and Kyōshirō attacks it. When he attacks the bear cub, he becomes surprised that Rigel flipped Kyoshirou over with ease. After Rigel explains everything, they all become surprised that Sirius wants them to raise Chibi until he becomes an adult. Muu watches Rigel and Rocket convince Orion not to kill Chibi. Then, hears Orion talk disrespectfully towards his comrades. When he hears that Orion is trying to protect everyone in Ohu. He also sees Orion pointing his bamboo stick at Kurotora convincing the pup to attack him but is stopped by Jerome and watches in horror as Orion almost attacks the shepard. He watches Kyoshiro give Orion a beat crying in tears but soon the tears turn into laughter as everyone runs back up the hill. Trivia *Muu’s name is a contronym, also known as an auto-antonym. As such, the meanings of his name contradict each other. Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Kishu Inu Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Males Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Iga Clan Category:Dogs Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers Category:Minor Characters Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Solid Black Kishu Inu